


Theyne Drabbles

by CrystalNavy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Theyne drabbles from my own mind.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Theyne Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne contemplates and reaches a conclusion.

He wasn't pleased, not at all, at least not judging by the look he was giving her. He raised his hand to strike her.

And then there was a dagger in his back. 

Theon Greyjoy stood behind him, with dagger in hand. Fearful, but firm.

When she was still young and innocent, she had dreamed of marrying a knight. 

And as she looked at Theon, she saw a true knight, someone who protected the innocent.

She may have suffered at Ramsay's hands during their marriage, as short as it was.

But as long as she and Theon got married, she would give marriage another chance.


End file.
